Révélation Capital
by Mel023
Summary: Angel doit se rendre à Sunnydale, alors qu'il attends patiemment dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital il tombe par hasard sur Buffy, elle lui demande ce qu'il fait là et il lui annonce une révélation plus que surprenante. il est l'heureux papa d'un bébé de quatre mois qui se nomme Connor
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma toute première fanfic sur Buffy et Angel. J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Los Angeles / Hôtel Hypérion**

Angel habillé d'un bas de pyjama noir et d'un t-shirt à manche courte il fesait les cent pas dans son appartement et plus précisément dans la chambre de Connor qui était aujourd'hui âgé de quatre mois. Il devait être une heure du matin, le ténébreux vampire tentait de calmer son fils qui pleurait à plein poumon et qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil, le bébé gigotait activement dans son pyjama bleu marine et Angel avait beau le bercer dans ses bras en chantonnant une berceuse le bébé ne se calmait pas. Au bout de quelques heures Connor était tellement épuisé qu'il arrêta de pleurer et il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son père, une fois sur que son fils était endormit à point fermer Angel le déposa dans son lit délicatement et il le recouvra d'une couverture bleu layette. Après avoir recouché son fils Angel retourna se coucher. Le lendemain matin quelques heures après l'apparition des premiers rayons du soleil des pleurs se firent entendre, Angel se réveilla et il se précipita dans la chambre de son fils, il savait que son fils était réveillé et qu'il avait faim et c'est normal c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner et pour être précis l'heure du biberon. Arriver dans la chambre de son fils Angel se pencha au dessus du lit de son petit garçon et il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, le regardant en esquivant un sourire il dit

Angel: Tu as bien dormis mon petit ange

Pour simple réponse le bébé émit un petit gazouillis et Angel souria à nouveau en voyant le visage angélique de son petit garçon. Angel sortit de la chambre de son fils et il alla dans la cuisine où se trouvait le rocking-chair de son fils. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine il installa son fils dans le rocking-chair et il se dirigea vers le frigo, il l'ouvrit et sortit un biberon de lait qu'il avait préparé la veille et mit au réfrigérateur en fait ce n'était pas le seul car il y en avait d'autre. Angel était prévoyant concernant Connor, le jeune papa secoua le biberon avant de dévisser la tétine et de mettre le biberon au micro-onde, pendant que le biberon chauffait Angel prit le bavoir de son fils et lui mit en fesant très attention à ses moindres gestes. A peine eu-il attacher le bavoire autour du cou de son fils que le micro-onde se mit à sonner ce qui voulait dire que le biberon était enfin chaud, Angel alla récupéré le biberon et il remit la tétine et le capuchon puis il le secoua, une fois cela fait il prit délicatement son fils dans ses bras et il enleva le capuchon du biberon puis Connor attrapa la tétine et téta avidement son biberon que se père lui donnait. Après avoir fait déjeuner son fils Angel lui fit faire son petit rot et il mit ensuite le biberon dans l'évier qu'il nettoierait après avoir fait la toilette de Connor. Un vingt minutes plus tard Angel descendit habillé et lavé quand à son fils il était habillé, lavé et changé. La journée se passa relativement bien pour tout le monde mais voilà quelque chose manquait à Angel où plutôt quelqu'un, une certaine tueuse blonde du nom de Buffy mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'il allait bientôt la revoir. Alors que la nuit tombait sur la ville de Los Angeles Angel consulta sa messagerie sur son portable et il constata que le médecin de son fils l'avait appeler, le docteur Hamilton était à Sunnydale pour un patient bien particulier et que donc si Angel souhaitait toujours que Connor est sa visite médical il devrait aller là bas, décidément le destin fesait bien les choses car Angel pensait justement à Buffy. Angel laissa échapper un soupir et il sortit deux sacs, un pour Connor et un pour lui, si il allait à Sunnydale autant emmener des affaires même si ce n'est que pour la visite médicale de Connor. Angel laissa un mot à ses amis en leurs expliquant la situation et il partit avec son fils où il avait vécu il y a plus de trois ans environ.

* * *

 **Sunnydale/L'Hôpital**

Quelques heures plus tard Angel arriva à Sunnydale, Connor était endormi dans son siège auto, le ténébreux vampire alla dans son ancien manoir où il déposa ses affaires et il fila à l'hôpital et lorsqu'il arriva là bas Connor se réveilla de lui même. Le grand ténébreux sortit de sa voiture et il sortit son fils délicatement puis il sortit la poussette du coffre, il là déplia et il ferma le coffre puis il verrouilla la voiture, il installa son fils dans la poussette et il se dirigea vers l'hôpital. lA peine entra-t-il à l'hôpital qu'Angel vit le docteur Hamilton, il se dirigea vers lui et il le suivit dans un bureau qu'il avait dans cet hôpital mais il fut obligé d'attendre dans la salle d'attente. Tout à coup une voix le fit sortit de ses pensées

Voix féminine: Angel mais que fais-tu ici ?

Angel releva sa tête et là il vit Buffy, son ex petite amie. C'est donc plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il vit l'amour de sa vie, car oui même après toutes ses années et la distance qui les sépare Angel est toujours aussi fou amoureux de Buffy qu'à l'époque où il là vit pour la première fois. Se levant de son fauteuil dans la salle d'attente il se dirigea vers elle et il ne put que rester bloqué face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Elle était là, debout devant lui avec les mains sur ses hanches attendant une explication de la part d'Angel. Le ténébreux vampire portait un pantalon noir, une chemise bleu marine et son légendaire manteau de cuir noir. Quand à Buffy elle portait un jean bleu marine, un chemisier à manche longue violet et une veste mettant en valeur ses courbes féminines et généreuses. Angel a toujours été subjugué par la beauté flagrante de Buffy, il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à un ange, son ange même si ça fait plus de trois ans qu'ils ne sont plus en couple. Angel a toujours trouvé Buffy magnifique aussi loin qu'il se souvient mais là elle l'était encore plus cependant il voyait à quel point elle était surprise de la voir ici .Il resta là quelques minutes à la regarder ne ce lassant pas de ce spectacle. C'est alors qu'il se souvînt de la raison qui l'avait pousser à venir à Sunnydale, son fils. Il voulait lui parler, il devait lui parler de Connor, lui dire qu'il était à présent papa. Dans un élan de courage il s'avança vers elle

Angel: Buffy ...

Buffy: Que fais-tu là ?

Angel: Buffy ...

Buffy: Tu comptais jouer les ex-petit ami fantôme une nouvelle fois

 _Angel dans ses pensées: Mon dieu ses lèvres. Reprends-toi Angel_

Angel: Buffy ...

Buffy: Après tous ce qui c'est passé, après tout ce qu'on a vécu tu aurais au moins pu me dire que tu étais de retour

La jeune femme montra était visiblement en colère

Angel: Buffy ... Je suis pas de retour, je suis là pour mon fils

* * *

 _A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Sunnydale/L'hôpital**

Voilà c'était enfin sortit, Angel venait enfin de lui dire qu'il était papa. Il n'avait pas honte de son fils non au contraire mais il avait peur de la réaction de Buffy et surtout quand elle apprendra que Darla est la mère de Connor où plutôt était car elle c'est sacrifié pour que leurs fils vive. Buffy fixa son grand amour avec des yeux grand ouvert comme si elle venait de découvrir un sacrés scoop et ce fut le cas car jamais de sa vie elle n'avait imaginer Angel avec un enfant sauf de l'époque où ils étaient ensemble et là elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un pieux dans le cœur car le faite d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui donner un enfant lui fesait mal cependant Buffy pensait qu'Angel avait adopté un enfant mais c'était pas vraiment ça

Buffy: Quoi...tu as adopté un enfant...je...je suis contente pour toi, cet enfant a beaucoup de chance

Angel: Merci mais c'est pas vraiment ça, je n'ai pas adopté d'enfant c'est mon fils biologique

Suite à la révélation d'Angel Buffy était encore plus surprise, alors comme ça il avait un fils et il n'avait pas adopté d'enfant mais pour la jeune femme c'était impossible car les vampires sont mort donc ils ne peuvent pas donner la vie mais Buffy n'était pas au bout de ses surprise car elle ignorait encore l'identité de la mère de l'enfant d'Angel. Buffy se disait qu'Angel avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'il était tombé amoureux cependant le faite qu'il est eu biologiquement un enfant l'étonnait sacrément.

Buffy: Quoi...mais c'est impossible, qui est la mère ?

Angel hésitant: Darla

Buffy: Hein quoi mais elle était pas censer être un tas de cendre il y a cinq ans

Angel: Elle l'était mais un cabinet d'avocat de Los Angeles l'ont ramener à la vie, peut de temps après Drusilla est venu en ville et elle l'a retransformé en vampire. J'ai couché avec elle quelques temps plus tard et elle est tombé enceinte, il y a quatre elle c'est sacrifié pour sauver la vie de notre fils

Buffy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, alors non seulement Darla avait été ramener à la vie, retransformer en vampire par Drusilla mais elle avait aussi coucher avec Angel et elle lui avait donner un enfant, un fils alors qu'elle avait tellement voulu avoir une famille avec l'homme quelle aime et qu'elle a toujours aimé. Buffy n'en voulait pas Angel car après tout ils ne sont plus ensemble depuis trois ans et puis elle sait qu'il n'a jamais aimé Darla même de l'époque où il était Angelus, elle savait qu'il avait fait par désespoir mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jalouse cependant Buffy aimerait bien voir le fils d'Angel par curiosité d'ailleurs le ténébreux vampire pouvait bien le voir

Buffy: Alors comme ça tu es papa, j'avoue que j'adorerais voir comme tu changes ses couches

Buffy émit un rire joueur, franchement elle aurait vraiment adoré voir Angel changé les couche de son fils, c'est un spectacle auquel elle aurait adoré assisté ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir des yeux mais aussi pour faire la connaissance du bébé.

Angel: C'est ça moque toi de moi. Je me débrouille mieux maintenant, tu devrais me voir lui donner son bain ça vaut le coup

La complicité que Buffy et Angel partageait autrefois est toujours présente, alors que les anciens amants discutaient de leurs vies et surtout de la paternité de ce dernier quand tout à coup un médecin arriva avec un bébé et il interpella Angel en l'appelant "Monsieur Angel". Le jeune papa se retourna vers le docteur en blouse blanche d'un coup sec et il alla directement vers lui. Le vampirel prit délicatement son fils et le médecin lui dit que tout allait bien, que Connor grandissait bien et qu'il avait un poids normal cependant il lui dit que dans deux mois il faudra qu'il est son rappel de vaccin

Angel: D'accord merci docteur

Dr Hamilton: De rien, à dans deux mois à Los Angeles. Au faite dans son carnet de santé je vous ai mis que vous pouvez commencer à le nourrir avec des petits pots

Angel hocha positivement la tête et le médecin s'en alla laissant Angel avec son fils, Buffy qui était derrière le vampire pouvait à peine voir la petite bouille du bébé miracle, le grand ténébreux se retourna vers la tueuse qui ne l'avait pas lâcher du regard. Connor portait un ensemble bleu ciel et des chaussettes de la même couleur, on pouvait aussi voir que ses cheveux était plus clair qu'à sa naissance et qu'il en avait un peu plus. Ses yeux n'était plus bruns mais d'un bleu azur quasi identique à ceux de sa défunte mère, le petit garçon était confortablement dans les bras de son père et il s'amusait avec les boutons de la chemise de ce dernier qu'il essayait d'attraper mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Angel: Buffy je te présente mon fils, Connor. Connor je te présente Buffy

Buffy: Enchanté de te connaître, il est vraiment magnifique

Angel: Merci

Connor lui il fixait Buffy de ses yeux bleu azur et il agitait ses bras vers elle comme si il voulait qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras d'ailleurs le vampire et la tueuse l'avaient remarquer

Angel: Tu veux le prendre ?

Buffy: Euh bah c'est que je...

Avant que Buffy n'est eut le temps de terminer sa phrase Angel déposa Connor dans les bras de cette dernière en fesant très attention, la jeune femme calait la tête du bébé dans d'un de ses bras et de l'autre elle soutenait son corps. Le petit garçon suçait sa sucette en regardant la jolie blonde de ses yeux bleu azur, il était sage comme une image et particulièrement détendu. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du vampire et durant l'espace d'un instant il avait l'impression d'avoir une famille mais il devait arrêter de rêver, Buffy n'était pas la mère de Connor et il ne pouvait pas lui imposer un enfant qui n'est pas le siens sans oublier le faite qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble

Angel: Tu vois tu te débrouille très bien, il faut juste faire attention à sa tête

Buffy: Merci, dis-moi tu comptes rester longtemps à Sunnydale

Buffy souria puis elle rendit Connor à Angel, le ténébreux vampire reprit délicatement son fils dans ses bras et il le coucha dans la poussette, il l'attacha avec la ceinture et il le recouvra d'une petite couverture bleu layette

Angel: Non en faite j'étais juste venu ici avec Connor pour sa visite médical, son pédiatre était ici alors j'ai pas trop eu le choix mais je pense repartir demain où après demain

Buffy: D'accord même si j'ai pas envie que tu partes. Si tu veux tu peux venir à la maison et puis je pense que tu y seras mieux qu'au manoir , non ?

Angel: Buffy j'aimerais rester mais toi et moi on sait tout les deux que c'est impossible. Oui je veux bien et puis le manoir est un peu trop froid pour Connor

Buffy: Oui je sais mais on pourrait essayer à nouveau. Allez viens

Angel: Qui sait un jour on aura peut être notre chance. Je te suis en voiture mais faut d'abord que je passe au manoir pour prendre mes affaires et celles de Connor

Angel et Buffy quittèrent l'hôpital et montèrent chacun dans leurs voitures mais avant Angel installa son fils dans son siège auto et il rangea la poussette dans le coffre de la voiture. Depuis un mois Angel avait acheté une nouvelle voiture et donc il avait laissé la décapotable qu'il avait l'habitude de conduire depuis trois ans à Los Angeles. La nouvelle voiture est un 4x4 noir et il est plus pratique pour lui désormais. Angel se rendit au manoir pour aller chercher ses affaires et celle de Connor avant de se rendre chez Buffy. Angel se gara et il sortit de la voiture, il sortit la poussette de son fils et ainsi que leurs sacs puis il ouvrit la porte passager et il constata que Connor c'était endormit mais c'était pas une surprise pour Angel car premièrement il était tard et deuxièmement les ballades en voitures ont le dont de bercer et d'endormir Connor.

* * *

 **Sunnydale/Maison des Summers**

Angel détacha son fils et il le prit délicatement dans ses bras en fesant attention à ne pas le réveiller et il ferma la porte puis il là verrouilla. Tout en poussant la poussette avec les sacs sur son épaule et Connor dans ses bras qui dormait profondément Angel marcha en direction de chez Buffy, une maison qu'il connaissait plus que bien. Une fois devant la maison des Summers qui n'avait pas changer d'un pouce depuis la dernières fois qu'il a vue la propriété le ténébreux vampire sonna à la porte et bien entendu ce fut la tueuse qui ouvra la porte mais Angel mit son index sur ses lèvres et il murmura un "Shut" en lui montrant Connor qui dormait profondément. Buffy hocha positivement la tête et elle fit entrer ce dernier à l'intérieur puis elle referma la porte derrière lui. Les deux anciens amants montèrent la poussette du bébé dans la chambre de Buffy, le vampire coucha son fils dans sa poussette qui ressemblait à un landau, la jeune femme souhaita une bonne nuit à Angel et ils se couchèrent dans le lit de la jeune femme

* * *

 _A suivre ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Sunnydale/ Maison des Summers**

Le lendemain matin le silence résonnait dans la maison des Summers, dans la demeure il n'y avait juste que Buffy, Angel et le petit Connor. Dawn dormait chez une amie et elle reviendra dans deux où trois jours, dans la chambre de la jeune femme qui n'était plus celle d'une adolescente mais d'une jeune femme les deux anciens amants étaient endormit dans le lit l'un contre l'autre tandis que le fils du vampire dormait à point fermé dans son landau, à voir Buffy blottit comme ça dans les bras d'Angel et ce dernier qui encerclait la taille de la jeune femme on pouvait facilement y voir une petite famille au réveil mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Si le grand ténébreux dormait dans le lit de Buffy et si celle-ci était blottit dans ses bras c'était uniquement parce que dans la nuit elle avait fait un mauvais rêve et qu'elle avait réveiller Angel qui dormait sur le sol pour lui demander si il voulait bien dormir avec elle et bien évidemment il a accepté. La tueuse se réveilla la première et quand elle vit que son ancien amant dormait toujours elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire car ça lui rappelait toutes les nombreuses nuits où elle c'était réveillé dans ses bras au manoir après une nuit à patrouiller ensemble, Buffy donnerait n'importe quoi pour revivre à nouveau ces moments là où ils étaient heureux et amoureux cependant elle sait que les choses ont changés dans la vie d'Angel car maintenant il a un enfant mais ça ne là dérange pas plus que ça au contraire elle commençait à s'attacher au petit

 _Buffy dans ses pensées: Oh ce qu'il est adorable et beau quand il dort_

Tout en fesant glisser une de ses mèches derrières son oreille Buffy se rapprocha du visage d'Angel, elle avait une main posée sur le torse de ce dernier, elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser mais tout à coup le vampire ouvrit les yeux et là il vit la jolie blonde qui peuplait ses rêves pencher au dessus de lui et surtout de ses lèvres. Les deux anciens amants se regardaient dans les yeux sans dire le moindre mots, ils mourraient d'envie de s'embrasser mais ils retenaient tout les deux jusqu'à ce que Buffy posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Angel et le ténébreux vampire répondit tendrement au baiser en posant sa main glacer sur la joue de la tueuse, la jeune femme savourait chaque seconde du baiser qu'elle partageait avec son ex, la douceur de ses lèvres lui avaient tellement manqué tout au long de ses années. Le ténébreux vampire roula sur la jolie blonde et il là fit passer sous lui en fesant attention de ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids et donc il prit appui sur ses avant bras sur le lit, Buffy noua ses bras autour de la nuque d'Angel en ébouriffant ses cheveux au bas de sa nuque au passage, elle avait placer ses jambes de chaque côtés des hanches du jeune homme, après quelques minutes de tendresse le vampire rompit le baiser et il plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux vert/bleu de Buffy.

Il n'avait prit pas le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences lorsque Buffy l'avait embrasser et il y avait même répondit et prolonger le baiser, Angel prenait conscience que malgré toutes ces années, la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre et la malédiction qui le touchait il avait toujours voulu qu'elle et il ne voulait qu'elle. Elle a été la seule femme qu'il est aimé de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, ce qu'il ressent pour la tueuse était bien plus intense et bien plus profond qu'il ne le pensait. Oui il voulait être à ces côtés jour et nuit, il voulait la regarder se réveiller, s'endormir, il voulait la serrer dans ses bras autant de fois qu'il le voulait, il voulait la garder pour lui tout seul. Bien sur il savait que c'était égoïste de sa part mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ses sentiments pour elle étaient tellement fort qu'au moindre contact physique il perdait complètement le contrôle, rien que ce simple baiser avait fait ressurgir en lui tout un tas d'émotions qu'il c'était obliger à ne plus ressentir depuis plus de trois ans. Il savait qu'être avec Buffy était dangereux à cause de la malédiction mais honnêtement en ce moment il s'en fichait complètement, il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus la lâcher. La tueuse s'était rendue compte de la fougue d'Angel et elle comprenait que ses sentiments étaient réciproque

Buffy ne quittait pas une seule seconde le regard d'Angel et ses bras avait glisser le long du dos d'Angel. Le ténébreux vampire se noya dans son regard bleu/vert, il avait du mal a lui résister, et pour une fois il n'avait pas envie de lui dire non, de lui dire "il ne faut pas, on ne doit pas". Depuis leurs rupture il y a trois Angel a toujours refouler les sentiments qu'il a pour elle mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus et il ne voulait plus, il savait que Buffy était la femme de sa vie dès leurs tout premier regard, les voilà maintenant allonger sur le lit de Buffy en train de se fixer sans bouger, comme deux amants fou l'un de l'autre seulement Angel était conscient qu'aujourd'hui il allait devoir partir

Buffy: Ne pars pas  
Angel: J'en ai pas envie surtout après ce qui vient de se passer mais je le dois  
Buffy: Je sais pourquoi tu veux partir mais ne me dis pas que tu ne m'aimes pas parce que...  
Angel: Je ne vais pas te le dire car je t'aime mais tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver si je reste et puis il y a autre chose sans oublier qu'il faut que je pense à Connor  
Buffy: Je sais mais imagine qu'il ne se passe rien, imagine que cette fois la seule conséquence à une nuit ensemble ce soit un coups de fatigue. Quand à ton fils tu sais que je l'aime déjà beaucoup

Angel voudrait tellement y croire mais il savait au fond de lui que la malédiction était toujours présente et il refusait de prendre un tel risque non seulement avec Buffy mais aussi avec Connor qu'il doit faire passer en priorité et c'est sans compter le reste de l'humanité même si la dernière fois qu'il a couché avec une femme il ne c'était rien passé mais c'était différents. Avec Darla il c'était désespérément donner à elle et à plus d'une reprise cette nuit là ce qui a eut pour unique conséquence la conception de leurs fils, ça avait été purement sexuel mais aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître ça lui avait remit du plomb dans la tête lui qui s'aventurait sur un très mauvais chemin, après avoir couché avec Darla il avait eu une révélation mais il savait que si ça venait à se produire avec Buffy les choses seraient radicalement différente. Angel s'apprêtait à répondre à Buffy mais cette dernière l'en empêcha en posant son index sur les lèvres du vampire, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser une seconde fois ils entendèrent les petits gazouillis d'un bébé, Connor était réveillé

Angel: Connor

Le grand ténébreux roula sur le côté mais avant il embrassa Buffy sur la bouche puis il se leva, il alla vers la poussette de son fils et il constata que le petit était réveillé. Angel esquissa un sourire en voyant son petit garçon s'agiter ainsi dans son landau, il retira la couverture bleu layette et il prit son enfant dans ses bras très délicatement puis il retourna vers la tueuse qui c'était lever

Angel: Regardes qui est réveillé, dis Buffy est-ce que je pourrais utiliser ta salle de bain ?  
Buffy: Eh bonjour petit ange tu as bien dormis ?

Connor émit des petit gazouillis de bébé, Buffy prenait cette réponse pour un oui

Buffy: Oui bien sur viens je vais te montrer où elle est  
Angel: Merci, attend faut juste que je prenne une couche propre et des vêtements propre pour lui dans son sac.

Angel ouvrit le sac de son fils et il sortit des vêtements propre et une couche ainsi que la petite table à langer puis il suivit Buffy avec Connor toujours dans ses bras, ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain et le vampire posa la table à langer, il posa les vêtements et la couche propre à côtés mais tout à coup il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelques petites choses dans l'autre sac

Angel: Buffy tu veux bien le surveiller ? J'ai oublier quelques petites choses  
Buffy: Bien sur vas-y

Angel fit un aller retour assez rapide et il retourna dans la salle de bain rapidement

Angel: Tu vas pouvoir voir ce que je fais tout les matins dès que ce petit ange est bien réveillé  
Buffy en riant: Je suis impatiente  
Angel: Eh ne te moque pas  
Buffy: Je ne me moque pas

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Sunnydale/Maison des Summers**

Angel se tourna alors vers son fils qui agitait ses petits pieds dans tous les sens en gazouillant et il déboutonna les pressions du pyjama avant de le lui enlever, il déboutonna ensuite le body et il lui enleva aussi puis il fit pareil avec la couche sale qu'il mit dans la poubelle. Le vampire prit alors délicatement Connor dans ses bras puis il alla vers la baignoire où il fit couler de l'eau chaude mais pas trop afin qu'il ne se brûle pas pour remplir la baignoire

Angel: Buffy tu peux m'apporter le sac petit sac que je viens d'apporter

Buffy lui apporta le sac et elle regarda la scène, ils étaient tellement mignon tout les deux. Angel prit une bouteille de bain moussant pour bébé et une de shampoing puis il fit couler un peu de la lotion moussante dans l'eau et il remua avec sa main, ensuite il déposa son fils dans la baignoire tout en maintenant sa tête dans le creux de son bras, le niveau d'eau était assez bas. Le vampire sortit alors un petit canard jaune en plastique pour que le bain devienne plus amusant pour Connor, il savonna son fils en fesant couler de l'eau sur le petit corps de ce dernier avec sa main de libre, le petit gazouillait en souriant et visiblement il était bien et heureux. Depuis quatre mois Angel avait l'habitude de faire ça jour après jour

Angel: Ça fait du bien un bon bain le matin hein Connor  
Buffy: C'est fou comme tu es doué et à l'aise  
Angel: J'ai pris l'habitude depuis quatre mois mais au début c'était loin d'être facile

Buffy c'était agenouiller aux côtés d'Angel ne loupant pas une miette de la scène qui se dérouler sous ses yeux, alors que le ténébreux vampire voulait ouvrir la bouteille de shampoing de sa main mouillé la jeune femme l'ouvrit à sa place et elle fit couler du shampoing dans la main d'Angel

Angel: Merci  
Buffy: Je t'en prie

Buffy lui souria en refermant la bouteille et la reposa tandis qu'Angel avec le shampoing qu'il avait dans sa main il lava les cheveux de son fils, une fois cela fait il attrapa le jet d'eau et il rinça doucement les cheveux de son fils en fesant très attention que le produit moussant ne coule pas sur ses yeux, tout en maintenant sa tête au creux de son bras gauche avec son autre main il rinça le corps de Connor qui se laissa faire. La tueuse arrêta l'eau et le vampire posa le jet d'eau dans la baignoire puis il se releva avec son fils dans ses bras puis il l'enveloppa dans son petit peignoir bleu marine afin que le petit n'attrape pas froid, une fois cela fait il voulu vider l'eau de la baignoire mais Buffy l'en empêcha

Buffy: Laisse je m'en charge, pendant ce temps occupe-toi de Connor

Angel: Merci

Angel retourna vers la table à langer avec Connor dans ses bras puis il posa le petit délicatement dessus, après l'avoir sécher et appliquer de la crème hydratante pour bébé il lui mit sa couche toute propre, pendant que son père l'habillait il jouait avec la tétine de sa sucette qu'il tenait entre ses deux petites mains potelés. Après lui avoir mit sa couche le grand ténébreux lui mit un body à manche courte tout propre de couleur blanc, sachant qu'aujourd'hui il fesait beau il lui mit un petit t-shirt à manche courte de couleur bleu ciel, un petit short rouge. Angel prit ensuite la brosse à cheveu de Connor et il lui brossa doucement ses cheveux encore humide, Buffy avait finit de rincer la baignoire ainsi que le petit canard jaune en plastique du bébé, elle le rangea même dans le sac du petit avec la bouteille de bain moussant et celle de shampoing pour bébé, elle referma le sac et elle alla vers le père et le fils. Le vampire s'amusait à chatouiller le cou de son fils qui riait aux éclats en plus d'agiter ses pieds nus

Angel: Tu sais que t'es le plus bébé du monde et que papa t'aime plus que tout au monde  
Buffy: C'est vrai que t'es vraiment très mignon, le portrait craché de ton père  
Angel: Merci Buffy, tu sais on va pas partir tout de suite et je voulais emmener Connor se promener. Grâce à la bague d'Amara qu'Oz m'a remit il y a trois et demie enfin je sais que c'était toi qui lui avait demander de me là donner enfin bref ça te dirais de venir avec nous enfin si tu veux

Buffy: Je sais, tu là mérites. Avec plaisir

Angel: Génial

Angel prit Connor dans ses bras en souriant puis il rangea la brosse à cheveux de son fils et le peignoir dans le deuxième sacs qu'il referma et il prit le pyjama correctement plier puis il sortit de la salle de bain avec Buffy qui le suivait après avoir éteint la lumière avant de sortir, ils retournèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme

Angel: Avant il faut que je rassemble quelques petites choses pour Connor et que je fasse quelques petites courses pour lui  
Buffy: Pas la peine sert-toi dans la cuisine  
Angel: D'accord, merci Buffy. Je vais lui mettre une petit casquette  
Buffy: De rien. Je peux le faire ?  
Angel: Bien sur. Eh mon grand je te laisse avec Buffy, t'es sage d'accord

Connor suçait sa sucette et Angel déposa délicatement ce dernier dans les bras de Buffy avant de descendre avec le sac de son fils sur son épaule dans la cuisine, de toute les personnes il fesait entièrement confiance à cette dernière pour s'occuper de son fils en son absence, alors qu'il mettait quelques petites choses dans le sac à langer en bas dans la cuisine à l'étage la tueuse s'occupait du petit, elle venait de lui mettre une petite casquette blanche en coton afin qu'il soit protéger de la chaleur du soleil dehors et au bout de quelques minutes Angel revint dans la chambre de Buffy

Buffy: Va prendre ta douche, moi pendant ce temps je m'occupe de ton fils  
Angel: D'accord mais toi ?  
Buffy: J'irai après toi  
Angel: D'accord

Angel embrassa le fond de son fils et il embrassa Buffy au coins des lèvres avant de prendre des vêtements de rechange et de filer dans la salle de bain, un quart d'heure plus tard le vampire ressortit de la salle de bain habiller et doucher, il avait les cheveux humide coiffer en porquépique comme d'habitude quoi, il tenait ses vêtements sales dans sa main droite et il les mit dans son sac de voyage puis il alla vers la tueuse puis il reprit Connor dans ses bras. Buffy embrassa son ex petit ami au coins des lèvres avant de filer à son tour dans la salle de bain, pendant ce temps le beau ténébreux mit le sac de Connor sous la poussette du bébé et sur l'un des doigt du vampire on pouvait voir la bague d'Amarra présente en permanence. Angel était habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'un sweat-shirt bleu marine et de de chaussure noir

Angel: Tu sais quoi on va aller faire une petite ballade et Buffy nous accompagne

Pendant que Buffy prenait sa douche Angel descendit faire chauffer biberon de lait avec Connor dans ses bras, il le mit au micro-onde et une minute plus tard il donna à son fils la bouteille en plastique que ce dernier s'empressa de téter avidement, quand le petit eu terminer son père lui fit faire son rot et il lava le biberon en le stérélisant puis il le sécha avec le torchon à vaisselle, il remonta ensuite à l'étage dans la chambre de Buffy. Il rangea le biberon dans le sac à langer et il s'asseya sur le lit de la jeune femme avec Connor dans ses bras. La tueuse sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard habillé et douché, elle était habillé d'un débardeur blanc à fil brettelle, d'un jean et d'une paire de chaussures, ses cheveux blond comme les blés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle alla vers Angel et Connor

Buffy: Me voilà je suis prête  
Angel: Nous on est prêt  
Buffy: Alors en route

Angel se leva du lit avec Connor dans ses bras et il installa le petit dans la poussette puis il l'attacha avec la ceinture puis ils sortèrent de la chambre de Buffy, la jeune femme aida le vampire a descendre la poussette des escaliers puis une fois arriver en bas elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et elle prit son sac à main, le grand ténébreux passa en premier en poussant la poussette et la tueuse le suivit puis elle ferma la porte derrière elle avec ses clefs qu'elle rangea dans son sac à main puis elle et Angel allèrent se promener avec le petit mais ce dernier décida de s'arrêter dans une boulangerie pour acheter des beignets à Buffy. Quand à Connor il lui avait donner son biberon de lait pendant que la tueuse prenait sa douche, après être passer à la boulangerie pour acheter des beignets pour cette dernière ils partèrent se promener comme prévu

* * *

 _A suivre ..._


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogue

**Chapitre 5 + Epilogue**

 **Sunnydale/Le centre ville**

Après être passer à la boulangerie pour acheter des beignets pour Buffy ils partèrent se promener, ils se promenèrent dans les rues de Sunnydale et ils en profitèrent pour faire visiter un peu la ville à Connor même si il est trop petit pour retenir là moindre chose, n'oublions pas que c'est un bébé de quatre mois quand même, enfin bref ils sont allés au parc puis à la plage même si celle de Sunnydale n'était rien en comparaison avec celles de Los Angeles où Angel s'y était promener de temps en temps quand il avait un moment de libre. Quelques heures plus tard les deux anciens amants retournèrent chez Buffy juste avant midi car ce sera l'heure du biberon pour Connor et lui quand il a faim il le fait savoir sans oublier que Buffy doit aussi se nourrir

* * *

 **Sunnydale/Maison des Summers**

Buffy, Angel et le petit Connor venait à peine de rentrer et la jeune femme affichait une mine radieuse, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie cependant elle est consciente qu'ils vont bientôt s'en aller et renter à Los Angeles, durant leurs promenade ils avaient beaucoup parler de ce qui c'est passé ce matin dans la chambre de la tueuse et aussi du départ d'Angel. Le ténébreux vampire lui avait dit que même si il retournait à L.A ce n'était pas la fin pour eux, ce n'était que le début. Pendant qu'un petit pot (jambon, petit pois et carotte) chauffait dans le micro-onde Angel avait mit à Connor son bavoir et l'avait prit dans ses bras, Buffy de son côté était en train de manger une salade crudités avec tomates cerises et concombres, le beau ténébreux c'était assit à côté d'elle avec le petit dans ses bras, Buffy leva ses yeux vers lui

Buffy: J'ai passé la plus belle journée de ma vie  
Angel: Moi aussi mais tu sais que je vais repartir  
Buffy: Je sais mais je veux profiter au maximum du moment présent, tu vas repartir quand ?  
Angel: Ce soir, j'ai écouté ma messagerie et ils ont besoins de moi mais tu sais ça ne signifie que c'est la fin pour nous  
Buffy: Je sais mais tu vas me manquer  
Angel: Toi aussi mais on va se revoir, je reviendrais te voir et toi tu pourras venir à Los Angeles, on pourra aussi s'appeler et puis maintenant que je sais me servir d'internet on pourra aussi se parler en attendant ma rédemption  
Buffy: Oui mais c'est pas la même chose que d'être près de toi  
Angel: Je sais mais pour l'instant on peut pas faire autrement

Buffy savait qu'Angel avait raison mais ça ne l'aidait pas pour autant car elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte et puis en plus elle tenait vraiment beaucoup au petit Connor qui avait sut se frayer un chemin vers son coeur en seulement deux jours, elle rêvait d'une vie de famille mais elle savait qu'un jour elle aurait ce dont elle a toujours rêver peu importe le temps que ça prendra car si il y a bien une chose dont la tueuse est sur et certaine c'est qu'elle et Angel son fait l'un pour l'autre. Après avoir finit de manger elle regarda le bébé qui commençait à gémir car il avait faim cela dit vu l'heure c'était plutôt normal, lorsqu'ils étaient en ballade ils se sont arrêtés dans un petit café du centre ville où le vampire avait demandé à un serveur si il était possible de faire chauffer le biberon de son fils au micro-onde et ce dernier avait aquiescer positivement mais ça c'était il y a quelques heures et Connor avait de nouveau faim

Buffy: Angel est-ce que tu verrais une objection à ce que je donne à manger à ton fils ?  
Angel: Euh non mais un conseil fais attention à tes vêtements  
Buffy: T'en fais pas

Angel esquissa un demi-sourire avant de déposer Connor dans les bras de Buffy, le repas du petit était enfin pret, il le secoua et il ouvrit le capuchon puis il posa le petit pot avec une cuillère à café pour bébé sur la table de la cuisine, la tueuse donna alors à manger au petit garçon et ce dernier était content d'avoir enfin son repas. Angel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, la femme qu'il aime était en train de donner à manger à son fils tel une mère mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment malheureusement. Le vampire était plus que reconnaissant envers Darla de lui avoir donner un fils mais si il voulait être honnête c'était avec Buffy qu'il avait toujours voulut former une famille un jour, qui sait ça arrivera peut être

Angel: Je vous laisse tout les deux je vais rassembler les affaires de Connor et les miennes par la même occasion  
Buffy: D'accord

Angel embrassa Buffy sur la joue et il se pencha vers Connor pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front

Angel: Sois sage toi

Angel sortit de la cuisine et monta à l'étage pendant que Buffy donna à manger à Connor

Buffy: Tu sais que ton papa est un peu fou par moment

Le bébé gigota un petit peu et quelques minutes plus tard Buffy avait finit de nourrir le bébé, elle lui fit faire son rot et lui nettoya la bouche, elle alla jeter le pot vide et le petit suisse dans la poubelle puis elle alla nettoyer la cuillère d'une main car elle tenait Connor dans son autre bras. La jeune femme regarda le petit garçon et elle était un peu triste car ce soir il sera plus là et elle c'était beaucoup attacher à lui en si peu de temps. Le reste de la journée s'écoula vite, vers 13h05 Angel avait coucher Connor afin qu'il fasse sa sieste et pendant tout ce temps lui et Buffy avaient discuter, regarder la télé blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le petit ne se réveille où plutôt jusqu'à ce que le vampire n'aille le tire de son sommeil, c'est donc sous les coups des quatre heure que le petit bébé miracle ouvrit ses yeux bleu azur et que son père lui donna un biberon de lait. Quand le soir arriva ce fut le moment pour le ténébreux vampire de partir, il avait tout ranger dans le coffre de la voiture et après que Buffy est dit au revoir à Connor, Angel installa son fils dans le siège auto et il l'attacha puis il se retourna vers la tueuse qui plongea son regard dans celui du grand amour de sa vie

Angel: Bon je crois que le moment qu'on redoutait est arrivé  
Buffy: Oui et j'ai pas envie que vous partiez  
Angel: Je sais et moi non plus j'ai pas envie mais il le faut, Buffy c'est pas comme si on se quittait  
Buffy: Je sais tout ça mais voilà j'aimerais te garder avec Connor près de moi  
Angel: On reviendra te voir et tu pourras venir nous voir toi aussi  
Buffy: Tu me jure que c'est pas la fin ?  
Angel: Je te le jure

Les deux anciens amants qui visiblement étaient de nouveau ensemble aussi fou que ça puisse paraître se regardaient droit dans les yeux, Angel approcha son visage de celui de Buffy et il l'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser était loin d'être un adieu comme on pourrait y croire, c'était un baiser remplit de promesse et d'un avenir commun dans un avenir proche. Après quelques minutes où le temps semblait s'être figer pour eux Angel rompit le baiser et il s'apprêta à se diriger vers sa voiture quand tout à coup la tueuse le rattrapa par le bras et elle l'embrassa passionnément, d'instinct il répondit au baiser durant un certain temps avant de mettre à ce baiser passionné, si le vampire n'était pas déjà mort il aurait été à bout de souffle

Angel: A bientôt et n'oublie pas que je t'aime  
Buffy: Moi aussi je t'aime

Angel souria à Buffy avant de monter dans sa voiture, après avoir mit sa ceinture il démarra et le véhicule s'éloigna de la maison des Summers sous le regard de la tueuse et partit en direction de Los Angeles, une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme lorsque qu'elle ne vit plus la volvo noir du vampire. Il n'était définitivement plus là et il lui manquait déjà, comment allait-elle tenir les jours à venir, les semaines voir pire les mois si là elle s'effondrait en seulement quelques secondes, non elle le reverrait elle le savait

Buffy: Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité

Suite à ces dernières paroles Buffy rentra chez elle seule et ferma la porte

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Six ans se sont écoulais depuis ce fameux soir où Angel est rentré à Los Angeles avec son fils. Grace au séjour qu'il a passé à Sunnydale et plus précisément avec Buffy le vampire a prit conscience qu'il était toujours aussi fou amoureux d'elle et que cette fois il ne prendrait pas la fuite comme il l'avait fait il y a quelques années de ça, il savait qu'elle était son âme soeur, la seule à pouvoir vraiment le rendre heureux. Depuis le soir où il est retourner à Los Angeles la tueuse et lui se sont souvent parler au téléphone, sur msn, elle est venu lui rendre visite plusieurs fois d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle a dit à ses amis et à Dawn qu'elle revoyait Angel ça a fait un tel raffut qu'elle c'est disputé avec Alex aussitôt et encore c'est rien par rapport à Giles plus particulièrement quand ce dernier a déclaré que Connor était une menace qu'il fallait éradique. Buffy c'est clairement mit en colère en entendant ça d'ailleurs elle a clamé haut et fort en des termes plus que menaçant que quiconque qui s'en prendrait à ce bébé elle en ferait de la pâté pour chien, autant dire que ça a surpris tout le monde à l'exception de Willow qui a tout de suite comprit pourquoi

Aujourd'hui Buffy et Angel se sont mariés et il est à présent humain, il a enfin obtenu sa rédemption mais il a les mêmes pouvoirs que sa femme, son fils a désormais six ans et il va l'école primaire, il y a deux ans la tueuse a donné naissance à un petit garçon qu'ils ont appelés Killian. Connor malgré son très jeune âge a commencé a manifesté certains pouvoirs comme une force surhumaine ce qui était à prévoir étant le fils de deux vampires, le petit garçon a conservés les yeux bleu azur qu'il a hérité de sa mère mais il a les cheveux blonds maintenant. Il est très protecteur envers Killian et c'est un enfant qui déborde d'énergie et de joie de vie, au fil des années la tueuse est devenue une véritable mère pour lui, quand Connor avait trois ans il a commencé à appelé cette dernière "maman". Buffy et Angel vivent à présent à Los Angeles dans une villa avec Killian et Connor

* * *

Terminer, j'espère que ça vous a plus. A très bientôt


End file.
